elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of C.J. Anderson elevator fixtures
C.J. Anderson and Company is an supplier of elevator parts, controllers, and signal fixtures. The company is based in Harwood Heights, Illinois (a suburb of Chicago), and has been in business since 1910, which makes C.J. Anderson one of the oldest independent elevator fixture manufacturers. Aside from modern technology, C.J. Anderson also makes relay controllers on special order, as well as solid cast classic antique and custom architectural fixtures, along with standard, vandal resistant, and extreme location fixtures. Standard Elevator Fixtures Since the 1940's, C.J. Anderson has been making high quality elevator fixtures, and unlike other companies, C.J. Anderson does not use design names. Rather they base the fixture's name off of the description of the device, such as HHR being a series HH button (1" diameter black button with white halo) and "R" being round. From the 1950's to the 1980's, C.J. Anderson has been making several types of buttons, which included the HNR-B, HNR-W, HNS-B, HNS-W, HHR-B, HHR-W, HHS-B, and HHS-W. From the 1980's to the present, C.J Anderson has also made their VX series vandal resistant buttons, including VXS, VXB, and VX-EX, and the VX fixtures are now the standard for C.J. Anderson's elevator fixture lineup. HNR-B=3/4" diameter non-illuminating black button. HNR-W=3/4" diameter illuminating white button. HNS-B=3/4x3/4" square non-illuminating black button. HNS-W=3/4x3/4" square illuminating white button. HHR=1" diameter black button with white halo (was very popular, and resembled Otis Lexan buttons) AN-10=Similar to the HHR button, but is a 1" diameter translucent white button with clear cap and no halo. HHS-B=3/4x3/4" black square button with 1"x1" white square halo (basically was the square equivalent to the HHR) HHS-W=3/4x3/4" white square button with 1x1" black square halo (similar to Montgomery G&P square buttons) HNS-D=3/4x3/4" blue square button (was custom made for custom Dover freight elevators and dumbwaiters) VXS=Vandal Resistant Stainless Steel VXB=Vandal Resistant Bronze VX-EX=Vandal Resistant Extreme Duty Classic Antique Fixtures C.J. Anderson has been making classic antique fixtures since the 1980's, and are available in six ornate designs. These fixtures are solid cast, made out of brass, bronze, or aluminum, and bear a close resemblance to the solid cast Otis architectural fixtures from the 1860's to the 1930's. Series 1=Classic Antique faceplates that are solid cast rectangular faceplates with rounded top and bottom designs, and are very popular, as well as being available in standard and painted finishes. Series-2=Architectural Historic: These fixtures look similar to the Series-1, but have an egg-and-dart beaded border, deeper profile rounded top and bottom designs, and bear a close resemblance to the antique Otis architectural fixtures of the 1900's to the 1930's, which is why these fixtures are very popular. Series-3=Victorian Gothic: These fixtures have rectangular faceplates with cloverleaf border and trefoil corner accents, which makes them ideal for historic and residential elevators in buildings from the Victorian time period. Series-4=Neoclassic Revival=These fixtures have rectangular faceplates with column border, and are used widely in financial, government, residential, and historic buildings. Series-5=Natural Accents=These rectangular fixtures have a unique rope border that can be made versatile enough to accommodate a wide variety of panel inserts and button designs, making them ideal for ADA compliant retrofits. Series-6=Classic Vintage Rectangular faceplates that are solid cast rectangular faceplates with layered straight corners and smooth border that compliments both Art Deco and modern architecture.